Leo Cristophe
General Leo Cristophe is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy VI. He is a noble and honorable man who fights for what he believes in. He is the finest swordsman in the Gestahlian Empire, and one of Emperor Gestahl's most trusted men. He always preferred negotiation over combat, in contrast to Kefka Palazzo. Story General Leo was born in Vector, capital of the Empire. He was raised as a soldier and rose quickly through the ranks. He was highly respected by all in the Empire for his honor and courage, much unlike Kefka. He was one of the few soldiers who refused to get a Magitek infusion. During Terra Branford's teenage years, it became General Leo's task of secretly escorting Terra to the mines of Narshe for combat training. However, due to General Leo's kind nature, he would temporarily remove the manipulation circlet Terra had on her head and let her be. Though the girl had no memory and suffered headaches for a few hours, she would enjoy herself and play with the Moogles in the mines. Tears would come to his eyes when the training was over, and he had to replace the circlet back on Terra's head. His feelings for this girl, of sheer remorse and guilt, would haunt him over the years. Leo is first seen in a flashback at the beginning of the game, where he is listening to Gestahl giving a speech to his soldiers, however, the player does not meet him until Sabin Rene Figaro and Shadow arrive at the Imperial Camp near Doma Castle. Here, Leo's honorable qualities are quickly brought to light when he tells an Imperial Trooper that they must delay their attack to minimize casualties, as he is reluctant to tell the Trooper's family of his death. Kefka Palazzo is also at the camp, and plans to poison Doma. Although Leo directly orders him not to follow through with the plan, he is called away by Gestahl, and in his absence Kefka dumps the poison. Leo's next appearance is in Vector when the Returners are having a banquet with Gestahl. Gestahl asks Leo to accompany Terra Branford and Locke Cole on a mission of goodwill to the Espers. Leo does so. On the boat, he has a heart to heart talk with Terra, who doesn't know what it is like to feel love, and while she is desperate to find out, she has severe doubts that she will ever succeed. Leo convinces her otherwise and reveals his guilt over his knowledge of the Empire's manipulations of her, and not acting to stop it. He then dispatches Locke, Terra and Shadow to search for the Espers, while he and Celes Chere search on their own. After Locke and Terra locate the Espers led by Yura, they return to Thamasa and meet with Leo. Although peace negotiations are quickly reached, Kefka intervenes and incapacitates Leo's soldiers, including Celes, Terra and Locke. Telling Leo this was ordered by Gestahl, Kefka kills the Espers and takes their Magicite, then orders his bodyguards to burn the village. Leo attacks and apparently defeats Kefka, only to learn it was a shade of his - the real Kefka emerges from the shadows and slays Leo shortly after. The Returners lay Leo to rest at a grave in Thamasa. Besides Celes, Leo is the only Imperial Soldier to show any true sense of honor and decency, and many of the Returners hold him in high regard. Sabin Rene Figaro remarks "he could be my friend, if he weren't my enemy". When meeting with Cyan Garamonde in Vector, he apologizes for failing to stop Kefka from poisoning the citizens in Doma, Cyan's kingdom. Cyan in turn, when he hears Leo was slain, considers it a waste of a fine soldier. The rest of the Returners show no suspicion or hostility towards him, as evidenced by the respectful burial they give to him. Equipment and Stats Leo's stats are good all around. His equipment, however, is set, due to the fact that he is a temporary character. He equips the Crystal Sword, the Aegis Shield, and the Gold Helmet and Armor. He also comes with a Master's Scroll and a Gigas Glove. None of his equipment can be removed. Abilities Leo's special ability is Shock, which deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Gau can access this ability by using the Yojimbo Rage. Trivia *Although his given Job is General, Leo has many characteristics of a Paladin. He possesses a strong sense of honor and justice despite his servitude to the Empire, knows the Shock ability which the Paladin Beatrix knows in Final Fantasy IX, and equips heavy weapons and armor. *General Leo was the focus of many rumors during the initial release of the game. Much like Aerith Gainsborough after him, many rumors persisted as to how to resurrect Leo in the World of Ruin. There is no method by which he can be resurrected other than modifying the game's code. *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Leo is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. *General Leo is similar to SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair. they both we're top ranking officers, they both fought with honor, and were both killed by the very army the once fought with. Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters